Бахамут
250px|right|thumb|Набросок бахамута от [[Ёситака Амано|Ёситаки Амано.]] Бахамут , иногда называемый также Король драконов, - одно из самых выдающихся призываемых существ в серии Final Fantasy. Бахамут появлялся в нескольких играх, а также в собственной игре Bahamut Lagoon. Он также выступал в роли врага в Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (где его имя было написано как Bahamutt). В Final Fantasy XII есть Воздушная крепость Бахамут, чье название совпадает с именем этого призываемого существа. В Компиляции Final Fantasy VII существует несколько видов бахамутов. В Final Fantasy: Unlimited появляется призываемое существо, похожее на бахамута, под названием Gun Dragon. Атака Бахамута - Мегавспышка (иногда переводится как "Солнечная вспышка") - представляет собой концентрированный луч энергии, выдыхаемый во врагов. Она наносит нестихийный магический урон, который игнорирует показатели защиты и уклонения. У Мегавспышки есть несколько вариаций, связанных с различными воплощениями Бахамута: Теравспышка, Гигавспышка, Экзавспышка. Бахамут обычно считается сильнейшим из призываемых существ, и игроку часто приходится доказывать, что он/она достоин его помощи. Для этого нужно победить в бою либо самого Бахамута, либо (крайне редко) иного сюжетного босса. Появления Final Fantasy Найти Бахамута можно под островами Кардия. Его нельзя призвать, потому что в игре нет класса Призывателей, но он играет некоторую роль в получении персонажами новых классов после обретения Крысиного хвоста в Цитадели Испытаний. Новые классы персонажей не только сильнее, также все (кроме Мастера) могут изучить дополнительную магию. Многие могут экипировать больше типов снаряжения. Классы улучшаются следующим образом: *Воин в Рыцаря *Черный маг в Черного волшебника *Вор в Ниндзя *Красный маг в Красного волшебника *Белый маг в Белого волшебника *Монах в Мастера Final Fantasy III Воины Света путешествуют по Канаану, где они встречают девушку, которая ждет своего любимого - Деша. Когда дракон хватает их, чтобы скормить своим детенышам, герои находят Деша в логове Бахамута на Шпиле Драконов. Юноша сбегает, а партия сражается с Бахамутом. В первом сражении победить невозможно, и герои должны сбежать. Позже, после получения Непобедимого герои могут вновь прийти в логово Бахамута, чтобы сразиться с ним. За победу в этом бою наградой служит заклинание призыва 8 уровня Бахамур, которое позволяет призывать Бахамута. Это первый раз в серии, когда Бахамут используется в качестве призываемого существа, и первый раз, когда он выступает в качестве босса. *Белый призыв: Aura: накладывает на партию ускорение. *Черный призыв: Rend: при удачном применении накладывает на одного из противников Мгновенную смерть. *Высший призыв: Mega Flare: наносит нестихийный урон всем противникам. FF3 Bahamut.gif|Спрайт Бахамута на карте мира (NES). FFIII - BahamutWhite.gif|Спрайт Бахамута Aura (NES). FFIII - BahamutBlack.gif|Спрайт Бахамута Rend (NES). FFIII - BahamutSummon.gif|Спрайт Бахамута Mega Flare (NES). Final Fantasy IV Бахамут - "Бог Эйдолонов". Он живет на Красной луне в Логове отца и ожидает Ридию и партию, которые должны бросить ему вызов, чтобы Ридия получила возможность призывать его. Чтобы пройти это испытание, Ридия уже должна владеть Левиафаном и Ашурой. Бахамута охраняют два стражника, которые принимают форму детей. Сам он признает, что Ридия - первая, чей вызов он принимает. У его призыва стоимость 60 ОМ (99 ОМ в 3D версиях) и время 3. В Простом варианте время призыва было сокращено до 2. В Final Fantasy IV Advance и Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection Лунный Бахамут проверяет Каина Хайвинда, когда тот проходит испытания в Лунных руинах. Также Темный Бахамут - необязательный босс в Лунном подземелье. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Бахамут появляется вновь в качестве заклинания призыва Ридии, которое наносит значительный нестихийный урон всем противникам и стоит 60 ОМ. Доступен он только в финальном бою. Бахамут - последний Эйдолон, которого призывает Ридия? после того, как первые четыре Эйдолона будут повержены. Она пытается прикончить партию, используя Бахамута, но появляется настоящая Ридия и призывает Туманного дракона, который вразумляет Бахамута, и тот выходит из боя. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Таинственная девушка призывает Бахамута, чтобы одержать победу над Сесилом, что позволяет ей захватить Замок Барон. Сражение с Бахамутом и Таинственной девушкой проходит в последней главе, он становится последним боссом перед Создателем. Если Ридия вновь получила Левиафана и Ашуру в качестве призываемых существ, Бахамут обратится против Таинственной девушки, уничтожит ее и вернется к Ридии. Иначе, Бахамута придется убить, и он будет недоступен для призыва. FFIV Bahamut Field Sprite.png|Полевой спрайт Бахамута в Final Fantasy IV. Bahamut-ffiv-snes.png|Спрайт Бахамута в Final Fantasy IV. Bahamut-ffiv-gba.png|Спрайт Бахамута в Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Bahamut FFIV DS Art.png|Арт Бахамута от Акиры Огуро для Final Fantasy IV (DS). Bahamut human form ffiv ios.PNG.png|Человеческая форма Бахамута (DS/iOS). Bahamut ffivds.jpg|Призыв Бахамута Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF4PSP Summon Bahamut.png|Призыв Бахамута в The Complete Collection. Megaflare summon ffiv ios.PNG.png|Призыв Бахамута в Final Fantasy IV (iOS). Bahamut NPC render ffiv ios.PNG.png|Рендер Бахамута (DS/iOS). DepthsBahamut.PNG.png|Менада призывает Бахамута против партии. FF4PSP Bahamut 2.png|Спрайт Бахамута в Final Fantasy IV (PSP). TAY PSP Bahamut.png|Бахамут в The After Years (PSP). Final Fantasy V В Объединенном мире Бахамут будет освобожден после того как из Pyramid of Moore будет извлечена Табличка. Он переместится на Северную гору, и партии нужно будет подняться на ее вершину, чтобы сразиться с ним. После он становится призываемым существом 5 уровня и наносит нестихийный урон всем противникам. На призыв Бахамута тратится 66 ОМ. FFV Bahamut Field Sprite iOS.png|Полевой спрайт (iOS). FFV Bahamut.png|SNES. Bahamut Battle FFV.jpg|Бахамут в бою. Final Fantasy VI Бахамут - эспер, которого игрок получает за победу над Десгейзом на "Соколе". Мегавспышка (Солнечная вспышка в версии для SNES) наносит нестихийный магический урон всем противникам. Мощность его атаки 86, она разблокируемая и игнорирует защиту. Стоимость призыва - 86 ОМ. Он разучивает заклинание Flare х2. Бонус за повышение уровня Бахамута - увеличение количества ОЗ носителя на 50%. Призвать Бахамута возможно также через способность Сетцера Габбиани Игровой автомат. Необходимо, чтобы на всех трех колесах автомата выпали изображения дракона. Final Fantasy VII :Анимацию призыва смотри здесь. В игре присутствуют несколько разновидностей Бахамута, которых профессор Ходжо называет "штаммами": Бахамут, Нео-Бахамут и Бахамут ЗЕРО. Призыв Бахамута, Нео-Бахамута или Бахамута ЗЕРО против Изумрудного Оружия изменяет поведение его ИИ: Оружие с меньшей долей вероятности будет использовать Aire Tam Storm. При расчете урона, наносимого всеми Бахамутами игнорируется показатель защиты от Магии. Материю Призыва Бахамута игрок может найти в Храме Древних после победы над Красным драконом. Стоимость призыва - 100 ОМ. Атака: магическая, Мегавспышка. Мощность магии Бахамута равна Базовый магический урон х4.0625. Бахамут - одно из призываемых существ доступных в демо-версии для ПК "Mt. Corel". За получение Бахамута в версии игры для PlayStation 4 игрок получает достижение "Waiting in the Wings". Bahamut FFVII Art.jpg|Арт. Bahamut-ffviibeta.png|Скриншот из дорелизной бета-версии. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children В Эдже Кададж призывает Бахамута СИН. Бывшие члены ЛАВИНЫ объединяют усилия в бою с ним. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- В бою Бахамута можно призвать, использовав Материю Призыва. Он наносит значительный нестихийный урон всем противникам. Также в игре появляется Бахамут ЗЕРО. Bahamut-bcffvii.png|Бахамут. FFVIIBC_Bahamut_Zero.jpg|Бахамут ЗЕРО. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- :Анимацию призыва смотри здесь. В игре появляются две версии Бахамута. Оба играют роль босса. Оригинальная версия из Final Fantasy VII использует обычную Мегавспышку, более сильный Бахамут Фьюри использует атаку, которая называется Экзавспышка. Мощность Мегавспышки по уровням: Final Fantasy VII G-Bike VIIGB Megaflare 1.png|Начало Мегавспышки. VIIGB Megaflare 2.png|Мегавспышка. Final Fantasy VIII .]] Бахамут - Страж, получить которого можно, сразившись с ним в Глубоководном исследовательском центре. Мега-вспышка - нестихийная атака Бахамута, наносит урон всем противникам и игнорирует из показатели Духа. Поскольку это Страж, появляющийся на поздних этапах игры, Бахамут не разучивает естественным образом ни одной привязки. Также это первый Страж, который может изучить способность Характеристики+60%. Бахамут позволяет игрокам разучить способность, используя которую можно восстанавливать ОЗ того, к кому привязан Бахамут, просто идя по местности. Это единственный Страж, который может естественным образом разучить Авто-защиту. Также он может создавать магию высочайшего уровня. Карта Бахамута Тройной Триады падает с Бахамута-босса. Final Fantasy IX :Анимацию призыва смотри здесь. Бахамут - эйдолон. Один из изначальных эйдолонов Даггер. Его извлекают Зорн и Торн для королевы Бране, которая призывает его у Древа Йифа в бою против Куджи. Однако тот использует "Неуязвимого", чтобы поработить Бахамута и приказывает ему убить королеву Мегавспышкой. Куджа управляет Бахамутом и призывает его для нападения на Александрию. Но Даггер и Эйко Кароль побеждают его, призвав Александра. Получив "Хильда Гарде III", Беатрикс отдает Зидану гранат, который Даггер может использовать, чтобы разучить призыв Бахамута за 80 ОС. Призванный Бахамут атакует Мегавспышкой. Сила атаки равна 88 плюс общее количество гранатов в инвентаре партии. Мегавспышка наносит значительный нестихийный урон всем противникам. До того как Даггер лишается эйдолонов стоимость призыва Бахамута составляет 224 ОМ, после возвращения эйдолонов стоимость призыва Бахамута уменьшается до 56 ОМ. В мобильной и Steam версиях игры за первый призыв Бахамута игрок получает достижение "Король драконов". Тетра Мастер Bahamut FFIX Art 1.jpg|Концепт-арт. Bahamut FFIX Art 2.jpg|Концепт-арт. BahamutAttackingAlexandria.jpg|Нападение Бахамута на Александрию. Final Fantasy X Бахамут - один из Аэонов, и он играет в истории важную роль. Бахамут спит в Храме Бевелля, где призыватели могут получить его в ходе своих паломничеств. Его особая атака Импульс - нестихийная атака, наносящая средний урон всем противникам, его Овердрайв - Мегавспышка. Атаки Бахамута автоматически превышают лимит урона. Final Fantasy X-2 Бахамут несколько раз выступает в качестве босса и играет небольшую роль в сюжете, поскольку его Дух Веры говорит с Юной. Final Fantasy XI Бахамут - сюжетный Аватар. Он играет заметную роль в сюжете дополнения Chains of Promathia и недоступен игроку в качестве призываемого существа. После того как Пустота нарушает кристальную линию, Бахамут предупреждает народ Вана'диеэля, что близится приход Хранителя Апокалипсиса. Будучи Королем змеев, он приказывает своим подданным "пролить кровь богов на созданную ими землю". Позже, когда искатель приключений отправляется к мысу Риверн, чтобы расследовать внезапное восстание, вместе с Пришэ и Ульмией он прибывает к Королевскому водопаду, где встречает Наг'молада, поющего "Memoria de la Stôna". Появляется Бахамут, узнает в Наг'моладу кулуу и обсуждает с ним грядущий разлив Пустоты, который, как считают, будет вызван человеком. После короткого сражения со стражей Пришэ прерывает их разговор. Появляется Сел'теус и говорит, что предсказания Бахамута о конце человечества неверны. Бахамут исчезает. Много позже искатель приключений, Ульмия и Тензен возвращаются к Королевскому водопаду, чтобы узнать у Бахамута правду о недавних событиях. Бахамут, подобно хранителю снов Дьяболосу, насмехается над их решимостью, высмеивает их "незавершенность" и приказывает змею Оурю напасть на отряд. Герои вынуждают Оурю отступить, но Бахамут по-прежнему отказывается выполнить их просьбу. Очень давно он заключил договор с юношей на случай возвращения Стража Апокалипсиса. Признавая, что этот день пришел, он собирает свою армию змеев, готовясь спасать мир, и оставляет главным героям мрачное послание: "Дети рассвета, ваш конец близок". В сюжетной миссии, доступной после завершения двух дополнений, Бахамут выступает в качестве босса. Игроки, выполнившие эту миссию, могут принять участие в необязательном сражении с Бахамутом, который был одним из самых сложных противников (пока максимальный уровень игроков не был увеличен до 75), не в последнюю очередь потому, что призывает себе на помощь других змеев. Начиная с обновления, в котором в бою у Бахамута постепенно увеличивается защита от некоторых типов магии, количество отрядов, победивших его вторую форму, заметно уменьшилось. Один из серверов также называется Бахамут. Bahamut FFXI Close-up.png|Бахамут крупным планом. FF11-BahamutConceptArt.JPG|Концепт-арт Бахамута. Bahamut_vs_Airships.jpg|Бахамут нападает на воздушные корабли Дженуо. Bahamut_fight.jpg|Игроки сражаются с Бахамутом. Final Fantasy XII Несмотря на то, что в этой игре Бахамут не является призываемым существом, отсылкой к нему становится один из воздушных кораблей - "Воздушная крепость Бахамут", которая с точки зрения игровой механики является подземельем. Финальный босс - Бессмертный - похож на Бахамута внешне, использует его особые атаки Мегавспышку и Теравспышку, а также атаку под названием "Меч Гигавспышка". Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Крылатый судья призывает Бахамута, чтобы разрушить часть Воздушного моря Мурук Кашуак. Позже Бахамут появляется в качестве босса и настоящего призываемого существа. Это нестихийное летающее призываемое существо 3 ранга. Его обычная атака называется "Коготь Бахамута", особая атака - "Мегавспышка" наносит большой нестихийный урон всем противникам в зоне действия и накладывает статус Disable. Чтобы разблокировать Бахамута в Кольце договоров, с ним можно сразиться вновь в Хранилище Забытого Времени. Final Fantasy XIII :Анимацию призыва и Гештальт-режим смотри здесь. Бахамут - один из эйдолонов Этро, который появляется перед л'Си, чтобы спасти их от отчаяния. Он становится Эйдолоном Орбы Юн Фанг, которая сталкивается с ним в Пятом Ковчеге. Бахамут использует мощные нестихийные атаки, что делает его эйдолоном, потенциально наносящим самый большой урон. Гештальт-шкала Фанг заполняется при проведении цепных ударов, защите от атак и наложении на противников статусных эффектов. В Гештальт-режиме Бахамут превращается в летающего механического виверна, на котором может ездить Фанг. Его атаки состоят из ударов из пике, выстрелов лазерными лучами, взрывов, которые переходят в завершающий удар - Мегавспышку. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Каиас Баллад может превращаться в темное воплощение Бахамута, которое носит имя Хаос Бахамут, а позже - в более драконоподобное существо, называемое Джет Бахамут. Во второй форме Каиас получает способность призывать на помощь Янтарного и Гранатового Бахамутов. На рекламном постере Каиас изображен верхом на Хаос Бахамуте в Гештальт-режиме. Белую версию Бахамута Лайтнинг призывает, чтобы спасти Ноэль и уйти из-под атак Каиаса. Bahamut Gestalt Mode Artwork FFXIII-2.jpg|Арт. Chaos_Bahamut_facing.jpg|Хаос Бахамут сражается с Лайтнинг. Bahamuts.PNG|Гранатовый Бахамут, Джет Бахамут и Янтарный Бахамут. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Несмотря на то, что Каиас не может использовать Воплощение Призыва, чтобы превращаться в Хаос Бахамута, он может призывать его. Когда в последнем бою Лайтнинг зовет на помощь, на ее зов откликаются эйдолоны, в том числе и Бахамут. После боя он и остальные эйдолоны исчезают, когда души уходят в новый мир. Final Fantasy XIV Бахамут играет ключевую роль в мифологии Final Fantasy XIV. В оригинальной Final Fantasy XIV Legacy Бахамут был Праймалом, вышедшим из Даламуда в финале. Он излил свою ярость на мир, использовал Теравспышку, изменившую форму земли и тем самым начал Седьмую Темную Эру. Во время событий A Realm Reborn искателя приключений направляют к Связующему кольцу Бахамута, где он узнает, что внутри Кольца захваченные драконы Мерасидии воскрешают Старшего Праймала. В Последнем кольце Бахамута, внутри кристалла самого Бахамута проходит сражение с воплощением, названным Бахамут Прайм. По завершению классового задания Призывателя 70 уровня - "Искусство жить" - искатель приключений может призывать вариацию Бахамута, именуемую Деми Бахамут - большую светящуюся копию Бахамута Прайм. Также версия Бахамута из трилогии Final Fantasy XIII появлялась в эвенте "Lightning Strikes" в качестве Аспекта Хаоса. Wind-up Bahamut - миньон, которого может получить игрок. Final Fantasy XV Багамут - один из Астралов - богов мира Эос. Выглядит как человекоподобное существо мужского пола, облаченное в драконью броню, с крыльями, составленными из мечей. Согласно легенде, в краю Тенебра Багамут избрал первого Оракула, вручил ей магический трезубец и одарил ее особой магией, которая передается в ее роду из поколения в поколение. Согласно той же легенде, Багамут вручил королям Люциса Кристалл, став таким образом и источником магии рода Люцисов Кэлумов. В отличие от остальных Астралов призвать Багамута можно только сюжетно во время сражения с одним из финальных боссов. В этот момент он использует атаку "Ультима меч" - сбрасывает на противника несколько гигантских мечей. В обновленной версии игры он появляется также в катсцене, где все Астралы оказывают помощь главному герою незадолго до последнего сражения. В многопользовательском дополнении Товарищи Багамут выступает в качестве босса. Justice Monsters Five Багамут - SR-монстр, которого можно получить по ходу игры. Это монстр стихии Света, типа Climb, класса Дракон, его специальность - Равновесие/Баланс. Его техника - Мегавспышка представляет собой мощный луч, поражающий всех противников. Его бонус лидера Starshine (Звездный свет) на 100% увеличивает урон стихией Света. Эффект, накладываемый на себя, - Dark Damage -20% (Темный урон) снижает получаемый урон от стихии Тьмы на 20%. В отличие от Багамута в основной игре, этот внешне ближе к обычной драконьей форме. Final Fantasy Tactics Бахамут - мощный призыв, разучить который призыватель может за 1200 ОС. Его стоимость 60 ОМ, скорость 10, площадь воздействия 4 х 3 вертикали. У призывателей есть 20% шанс изучить Бахамута в бою с ним, если он еще не был разучен, и если призыватель не погиб от его атак или поглотил хотя бы 1 ОЗ, нанеся урон. Обнуление урона не учитывается. Final Fantasy Type-0 Бахамуты - эйдолоны типа драконов, используемые Рубрумом. Во время нападения Милитеса на столицу Рубрума один из Бахамутов был сбит вместе с членами Перистилума, лечившими его. Еще один Бахамут прикрывает членов класса Ноль, когда они нападают на солдат Милитеса, чтобы выиграть Кетуне время, необходимое для призыва Александра. Призыв Эйдолона стоит призывающему жизни, потому в классе, изучающем в Академии призыв велики потери, и призыватели участвуют в бою только в самых крайних случаях. Игрок получает призываемое существо Бахамута за выполнение миссии "Операция Вультурнус" при втором прохождении 5 главы. Его способности включают в себя воздушную атаку, удар лапой и его фирменную атаку Мегавспышку. Более сильную форму Бахамута - Нео-Бахамута - можно получить за выполнение Экспертного испытания в миссии "Мятеж полковника Фейта" на сложности Agito. В конце 5 главы некоторое время можно поиграть за Бахамута ЗЕРО. FFT0 Bahamut Concept Art.png|Арт. Bahamut type-0.JPG|Внутриигровой рендер. FF-Type-0-Bahamut.jpg|Внутриигровой рендер. Type-0 BahamutAttacking.jpg|Мегавспышка. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Если на Юка мужского пола надеть Мифический шлем зверя и Мифический доспех зверя, он будет похож на Бахамута. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Бахамут - босс, которого призывает Амидателион в попытке помешать Лэйлу и Кейсу преследовать ее. Бахамут не играет в истории важной роли, служит в первую очередь, чтобы продемонстрировать мощь Амидателион. После победы над драконом он более не упоминается, но его изображение появляется на куртке Лэйла. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Бахамут является необязательным боссом на 80 уровне Лунных развалин. Бахамут - дракон стихии света, в данном воплощении не обладает своей фирменной атакой Мегавспышка. После победы над ним игрок получает редкий орихалковый предмет. Bravely Default В необязательном сражении с боссом в 7 главе можно сразиться с Бахамутом и Оминас Кроу. Bravely Second: End Layer С Бахамутом и Оминас Кроу можно сразиться в ходе выполнения побочного задания. Оминас пытается научить его сильнейшему магическому приему - Фемтовспышке. Final Fantasy Dimensions Бахамут - последнее из призванных существ, с которыми нужно сражаться на Горе Отца, проход к которой откроется после победы над Нил Вата. Для того чтобы призвать его необходимы 78 ОМ и 7 уровень призыва. Он наносит значительный нестихийный урон всем противникам и может превысить лимит урона. Помимо обычной Вспышки Бахамут является основой для Фьюжена Гигавспышка - более мощной версии обычного призыва Бахамута (в описании ошибочно указано, что она наносит урон только единичной цели). FFD Mega Flare.PNG|Мегавспышка Бахамута. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Мути - Эйдолорд эйдолонов. Это недавно родившийся эйдолон, который присоединяется к отряду Мороу. Также в игре появляется оскверненная вариация существа - Хаос Бахамут, который является основным антагонистом сюжета "Кристалл Времени". Помимо этого различные версии Бахамутов играют роль нестихийных призываемых существ для разных персонажей. Dissidia Final Fantasy Бахамут - призываемое существо, которое накладывает на призвавшего его заклинание Аура, которое быстро восстанавливает очки Воли в течение определенного времени. Призвать Бахамута можно двумя отличительными способами: автоматически, когда призыв проходит как только уровень Воли призывателя становится ниже половины базового, что увеличивает его ОВ периодами по 20 (в этот момент демонстрируется арт Бахамута к Final Fantasy X); и вручную, когда ОВ призывателя увеличивается периодами по 40 (демонстрируется арт к Final Fantasy III). Автоматический способ становится доступным на третьем этапе сюжета "Destiny Odyssey VIII". Ручной способ получается на втором этапе того же сюжета. Диалог Бахамута и игрока основан на том, что Бахамут говорит отряду в Final Fantasy IV после победы над ним. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Юна может призвать воплощение Бахамута из Final Fantasy X, и он сможет использовать Импульс или Мегавспышку. Также Бахамут вновь появляется как камень призыва, обладающий теми же функциями, что и в Dissidia. Однако при призыве вручную Воля увеличивается периодами пр 99, а при автоматическом - периодами по 75. Автоматический вариант можно найти в "Десятой главе: Защитники ее воли" Scenario 013, и он произносит те же слова, что и перед Воинами Света давая им новые классы. Ручной вариант можно купить в некоторых Магазинах Мугла за 60 КП. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT 250px|right Бахамут - одно из семи призываемых существ, которых можно получить случайным образом в начале игры. В бою обрушивает на землю разряды энергии и секущие энергетические лучи. Его особая атака Мегавспышка, направленная против всех троих противников (состоит из расходящихся энергетических лучей, которые наносят урон при движении и затем взрываются. Эффект, накладываемый перед призывом - Frenzied Bellow (Бешеный крик) - ускоряет заполнение шкалы особых альтернативных умений персонажей. Эффект после призыва - Drakenscourge (Драконья порча) - не только вновь ускоряет заполнение шкалы, но и продлевает срок действия этих умений. Когда Бахамут призван, подсветка геймпада меняется на зеленую. В консольной версии сюжетного режима с ним сражаются Воин Света, Ноктис, Сесил и Гарланд. Бахамут-босс использует те же приемы, что и его призываемый вариант, но также наносит удар с воздуха, который вызывает ударную волну, создает энергетический шар, который наносит несколько последовательных ударов, после чего взрывается, и наносит размашистый удар в воздухе. Его атака от ОЗ - Мегавспышка, однако в этот раз она наносит урон только одному противнику. Когда у Бахамута остается только половина ОЗ, его атаки усиливаются, он начинает телепортироваться и обрушивает на землю многочисленные энергетические разряды. Он может использовать усиливающую способность "Regal Air" и получает новые атаки от ОЗ: Гигавспышка (наносит урон одному противнику мощным расширяющимся взрывом) и Теравспышка (сходна с Мегавспышкой призываемого Бахамута, но окрашена в другой цвет, и начальный радиус поражения не исчезает, когда зона поражения расширяется). Хотя она и не присутствует физически, Юна может призвать Глиф своего Бахамута, чтобы использовать его способность Импульс. DFF2015 Bahamut ENG Icon.png|Иконка Бахамута на сайте. Bahamut-DFFNT.jpg Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Бахамут - редчайшее из призываемых существ. Единственный способ гарантированно призвать его - экипировать Магицит Бахамута. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Бахамут - призываемое существо, доступное всего нескольким персонажам. Однако призвать его сможет любой персонаж, которому экипирован Магицит Бахамута. Призывать Бахамута могут только следующие персонажи: * Final Fantasy IV - Ридия * Final Fantasy V - Криль Майер Бальдесион * Final Fantasy VI - Терра Бранфорд, Селес Шер * Final Fantasy IX - Виви Орнитье, Гарнет * Final Fantasy X - Тидус, Юна * Final Fantasy XII - Эш * Final Fantasy XIII - Хоуп Эстхайм, Орба Диа Ваниль * Dissidia Final Fantasy - Хаос * Final Fantasy Type-0 - Эйс * Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Сэра Фаррон Возможность призывать Бахамута является отсылкой к связи этих персонажей с Бахамутом или драконами в их собственных играх. Например в Спире Тидуса ведет Дух Веры Бахамута, а Криль принадлежит воздушный дракон. Также Бахамут СИН из Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children появляется в качестве босса. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Бахамут - призываемое существо на музыкальных уровнях, обладающее большим запасом здоровья и атакой Мегавспышка, наносящей урон сразу группе монстров. Призывать Бахамута могут только * Final Fantasy VI - Селес Шер * Final Fantasy VII - Сефирот * Final Fantasy IX - Виви Орнитье, Куджа * Final Fantasy X - Тидус, Юна * Final Fantasy XI - Прише * Final Fantasy XIII - Орба Диа Ваниль * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Клауд #2 * Dissidia Final Fantasy - Хаос * Final Fantasy Type-0 - Эйс Pictlogica Final Fantasy PPF BahamutFFIII.png|Спрайт босса из''Final Fantasy III''. PFF Bahamut Sprite.png|Спрайт призываемого существа из Final Fantasy V. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Bahamut Brigade.gif|Камень призыва. FFAB Bahamut Balloon Card.png|Bahamut Balloon. FFAB Bahamut (3rd Anniversary).png|Bahamut (3rd Anniversary) vehicle. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Бахамут - единственный призываемый монстр, которого может призвать Призыватель. Использует атаку Мегавспышка. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Бахамут появляется в качестве призываемого существа и многочисленных боссов. Призываемые существа Призыв Бахамута (V) - магическая способность 5 ранга. Призванный Бахамут использует Мегавспышку, которая представляет собой три мощных нестихийных магических атаки по всем противникам. Базовая внешность призванного Бахамута основана на его облике в Final Fantasy V. При выходе игры эта версия Бахамута использовала единичную мощную нестихийную магическую атаку. Изменения в нее были внесены в обновлениях. В оригинальной версии игры в обучении использовалась уникальная версия призываемого Бахамута (V), однако со временем она была заменена на Странствующего воина. Со временем эта же версия Бахамута была использована в качестве награды за логин. Ее невозможно улучшить, она использует единственную нестихийную атаку по всем противникам. Позже Бахамут (VI) стал уникальным призываемым существом, получить которое возможно только во время эвента Cardia Islands Lord of the Sky. Эта версия основана на существе из Final Fantasy VI. При использовании этот Бахамут проводит Мегавспышку, которая представляет собой три мощные нестихийные магические атаки по всем противникам. Несмотря на то, что это призываемое существо наносит такой же урон, как Бахамут (V), за его использование игрок получает меньше soul break очков. Боссы В качестве боссов выступают многочисленные Бахамуты из различных игр серии. В том числе Бахамуты из Final Fantasies III, IV, V'', ''VI, Crisis Core, VIII, X'', ''XIII и World of Final Fantasy. Также появляются различные враги, классифицированные как Бахамут: Темный Бахамут из Final Fantasy X, Тиамат из Final Fantasy VIII и Хаос Бахамут из Final Fantasy Dimensions II. Помимо этого Бахамута могут призывать различные персонажи, проводя их уникальные Soul Breaks. Часто персонажи призывают Бахамута из их собственной игры, в том числе Final Fantasy X и XIII. Также элементы Бахамута из Final Fantasy XIV присутствуют в Ultra Soul Break Альфинода - Теравспышке. FFRK Bahamut FFIII.png|Босс из FFIII. FFRK Bahamut FFIV.png|Босс из FFIV. FFRK Bahamut FFV.png|Босс из FFV. FFRK_Bahamut.png|Призываемое существо из FFV. FFRK Otherworld Bahamut FFVI.png|Босс из FFVI. FFRK Bahamut FFVII.png|Босс из Crisis Core. FFRK Bahamut FFVIII.png|Босс из FFVIII. FFRK Possessed Bahamut FFX.png|Босс из FFX-2. FFRK Bahamut FFXIII.png|Босс из FFXIII. FFRK Bahamut WoFF.png|Босс из WoFF. Final Fantasy Explorers Бахамут - призываемое чудовище, с которым должен сразиться Исследователь. Он находится на горе Яменир, второй по высоте на острове Амостра (после Великого Кристалла, расположенного в центре острова). Final Fantasy Explorers-Force FFEF Bahamut.png Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Бахамут - сильнейший из Эсперов и один из Мудрецов Хейса. Он был запечатан в Огненном Кристалле Восемью Верными Паладии в рамках исполнения их плана по прекращению войны в Паладии. В конце концов его освобождают в главе Зольдаада, когда Джейк разрушает Огненный Кристалл, чтобы пробудить военную мощь Зольдаадской империи. Бахамут ненадолго появляется, чтобы сразиться с воздушным кораблем "Непобедимый" под командованием доктора Лазарова. Бахамут заявляет, что на корабле находится "его сердце", использует против него Мегавспышку, наносящую серьезные повреждения, что заставляет Лазарова спрятаться, чтобы произвести ремонт. После этого Бахамут исчезает. Видение Бахамута, известное как Теневой Бахамут, выступает в качестве босса в эвенте "Видение Бахамута". FFBE Bahamut Artwork.png|Бахамут (★1). FFBE Bahamut Portrait.png|Портрет (★1). Mobius Final Fantasy Бахамут Final Fantasy XIII появляется в качестве карты способностей и врага, призываемого Мейей, с которым можно сразиться в многопользовательском режиме. Каиас также появляется в качестве Бахамута-врага во время эвента-коллаборации с Final Fantasy XIII. MFF Bahamut Model.png|Модель. MFF Bahamut.jpg|R5 карта. MFF Bahamut FFVII.jpg|Карта FFVII. MFF Bahamut FFVIII.jpg|Карта FFVIII. MFF True Bahamut.jpg|Истинный Бахамут (???). MFF War God Bahamut - Mage.jpg|Бог войны Бахамут - Маг. MFF War God Bahamut - Monk.jpg|Бог войны Бахамут - Монах. MFF War God Bahamut - Ranger.jpg|Бог войны Бахамут - Рейнджер. Mobius - Summon Bahamut R5 Ability Card.png|Бог войны Бахамут - Воин. World of Final Fantasy Бахамут, известный также под именем Тьябабило, появляется в качестве могущественного Миража, чьей особой атакой является Мегавспышка. [[Chocobo series|Серия Chocobo]] Бахамут - постоянный неигровой персонаж серии игр Chocobo. В Chocobo's Dungeon 2 возможно получить Бахамута в качестве игрового персонажа, для этого нужно сломать высокоуровневый коготь. Для призыва Бахамута игроку нужно потратить большое количество Энергии. В Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Бахамут является финальным боссом подземелье Памяти Чокобо: стоэтажном подземелье высокого уровня сложности с несколькими точками сохранения, войти в которое можно через статую чокобо в Парке Голубого неба (к северо-западу от Площади фонтанов). Бахамут находится на 99 этаже, а ключевой предмет, который необходимо найти, - фрагменты воспоминаний чокобо - находятся на последнем этаже. После победы над Бахамутом с него упадет магицит, который позднее можно использовать, чтобы призывать его в подземельях. Его также можно найти в подземелье Хранителя Тьмы, для этого нужно наступить на телепортационную платформу или оставить магицит после поражения (но обнаружить Бахаута может быть сложно, потому что платформы ведут также в секретный магазин Героя Подземелий X). В Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Бахамут это персонаж-человек, который появляется в третьей иллюстрированной книге "The Sky Flying Twins" ("Близнецы, летающие в небесах"). Он - преподаватель у Раффи и Элли. Он также несколько раз сражался в "Воздушном Цирке". Final Fantasy: Unlimited Gun Dragon - призываемое существо, похожее на Бахамута - появляется в качестве последнего саммона Казе. Оно появляется в двух формах: "Хаоса" - красноватого воплощения, которое присутствует в первом эпизоде, и редко встречающемся истинном серебристом воплощении, видеть которое можно в финале и на CD Final Fantasy Unlimited: Before. Тристишие Зарядов Соила (Соил - нечто подобное цветным пулям для Магана, используемые для призыва), необходимое для призыва Бахамута звучит следующим образом: *Свет, что наполняет твои глаза! Слезы радуги! *Абсолютный дух! Ган метал души! *Спираль моей жизни! Бесконечная белизна! В обоих случаях Кадзе должен превратиться в Бесконечную белизну, и стрелять из Магана должны Макенси в Unlimited Before и Лиза в финале сериала. Антагонист Пист в определенный момент похищает Маган и создает с его помощью "Абсолютное призываемое существо", однако не может справиться с используемой энергией и призыв заканчивается взрывом. Тристишие Зарядов Соила Писта звучит следующим образом: *Взор очевидного разума! Великолепный оранжевый! *Желание бесконечного приключения! Безумный пурпурный! *Обещание идеальной победы! Угольно-кораллово-розовый! Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Бахамут несколько раз представлен как карта призываемого существа стихии Огня и один раз как карта стихии Тьмы. На картах изображены - Гештальт-режим Бахамута из Final Fantasy XIII, - Концепт-арт "Бахамут Фьюри" для Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', - Модель из ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, - Концепт-арт для Final Fantasy Type-0, - Концепт-арт Ёситаки Амано для Final Fantasy III, - Концепт-арт для Final Fantasy Tactics, - Нео-Бахамут из Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, - Концепт-арт Бахамута СИН для Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call, - Официальный CG-арт для Final Fantasy XIV (на карте стихии Тьмы). 1-015s - Bahamut TCG.png|1-015S. Bahamut TCG.png|5-017U. Bahamut2 TCG.png|9-022R. Bahamut3 TCG.png|10-012R. Bahamut4 TCG.png|12-012U. Bahamut PR TCG.png|PR-077. NeoBahamut TCG.png|13-020U. BahamutSIN TCG.png|15-016U. PrimalBahamut TCG.png|15-137S. Bahamut2 PR TCG.png|PR-102. Triple Triad Различные изображения Бахамута присутствуют на картах Тройной Триады в мобильной версии игры, доступной через Final Fantasy Portal App. 269a Bahamut.png|Бахамут и Фанг из Final Fantasy XIII. 269b Bahamut.png|Бахамут и Фанг из Final Fantasy XIII. 269c Bahamut.png|Бахамут и Фанг из Final Fantasy XIII. 394a Bahamut.png|Бахамут из Final Fantasy XIV. 394b Bahamut.png|Бахамут из Final Fantasy XIV. 394c Bahamut.png|Бахамут из Final Fantasy XIV. 408x Bahamut.png|Бахамут из Final Fantasy Explorers. Появления в играх, не входящих серию Final Fantasy Bahamut Lagoon Бахамут, так же как и некоторые другие призываемые существа серии Final Fantasy, является одним из драконов. Он - один из Святых Драконов и может быть призван для проведения мощной атаки стихии Огня. Bahamut Lagoon - Bahamut Summon.png|Призыв Бахамута. Bahamut Lagoon - Bahamut Sprite.png|Спрайт Бахамута. Bahamut Lagoon - Bahamut Title Screen.png|Спрайт Бахамута на титульном экране. Blood of Bahamut В этой игре, доступной только в Японии, Бахамут, наряду с другими призываемыми существами серии Final Fantasy, появляется в качестве гиганта, над которым необходимо одержать победу. Также в этой игре есть две более сильные версии Бахамута: Бахамут Шин и Хаос Бахамут. Kingdom Hearts Планировалось, что в Kingdom Hearts будет призываемое существо Бахамут, но оно было удалено из игры до релиза. Остались лишь следы в коде игры, найти которые можно при помощи чит-средств. Также возможность призыва Бахамута можно добавить в меню призыва, но попытка призвать его вызовет ошибку игры и вылет. В некоторых играх фирменную способность Бахамута использует дракон-хранитель Мушу. В Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep она используется как мощная команда. В Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Бахамутом также называется арбалет, которым вооружен Ксигбар - член Организации XIII. В японской версии Kingdom Hearts Re:coded улучшения для Ключ-Клинка Металлический чокобо (который ассоциируется с Клаудом Страйфом) названы в честь Бахамута и его разновидностей, появляющихся в Компиляции Final Fantasy VII. В Kingdom Hearts III Рекс упоминает Бахамута по имени. В Galaxy Toys на стенде Dissidia NT можно увидеть Бахамута, Одина и Ифрита. Knights of the Crystals Король драконов Бахамут - один из боссов. За победу над ним игрок получает достижение "Убийца драконов". Lord of Arcana Бахамут является боссом и призываемым существом, получить которое игрок может собрав необходимые материалы. Lord of Vermilion В Lord of Vermilion Бахамут является одним из призываемых персонажей. Его способность наносит Огненный урон всем противникам в радиусе поражения. Бахамут появляется вновь в сиквелах игры - Lord of Vermilion II, Lord of Vermilion III и Lord of Vermilion Arena. Lov15.jpg|Арт Бахамута в Lord of Vermilion. LoV Bahamut.jpg|Карта Бахамута в Lord of Vermilion. LoV - Bahamut Back.jpg|Рубашка карты Бахамута. LoV Bahamut Promotion.jpg|Карта роста Бахамута в Lord of Vermilion. LOV-II Bahamut.jpg|Карта Бахамута в Lord of Vermilion II. LoV2 Bahamut.jpg|Карта Бахамута Gouka в Lord of Vermilion II. LoV3 Bahamut.jpg|Карта Бахамута в Lord of Vermilion III. LoV3.1 Bahamut.jpg|Карта Бахамута в Lord of Vermilion III. LoV3.2 Bahamut.jpg|Карта Бахамута в Lord of Vermilion III. LoVA Bahamut.jpg|Карта Бахамута в Lord of Vermilion Arena. Mario Sports Mix Бахамут не встречается в игре, но его модель можно найти в файлах игры. Mario Sports Mix Bahamut.png|Неиспользованное сражение с Бахамутом. Mario Sports Mix Bahamut model.png|Модель Бахамута. Puzzle & Dragons Бахамут был часть коллаборации Crystal Defenders. PAD Bahamut.PNG|Бахамут. PAD Bahamut 2.PNG|Бахамут. PAD Bahamut 3.PNG|Темная вспышка Бахамута. PAD Bahamut 4.PNG|Бахамут Hell & Heaven. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Бахамут под именем "Bahamutt" появляется в крепости Боузера. В соответствии с традициями серии, его призывает Magikoopa, и прежде чем продолжить сражение с Magikoopa, игрок должен сразить Бахамута. The 3rd Birthday Бахамут появляется в миссии "Blue Hail" в 04 Главе, где "Bahamut 524" - это название вертолета, который Айя Брея достает, чтобы сбежать из башни и избежать сражения с Искаженным. The World Ends with You Бахамут появляется в форме значка "Tin Pin Bahamut". Его атака состоит в мощном энергетическом разряде по противнику, наносящем огромный урон при касании. Значок Бахамута можно получить только победив Wizard of Slam в раунде Tin Pin Slammer. Guardian Cross GC Bahamut original.png|Бахамут (оригинал). GC Bahamut.png|Бахамут (Final Fantasy XIII). GC Primal Bahamut.jpg|Бахамут Праймал (Final Fantasy XIV). Million Arthur Карты Бахамута (изображающие воплощение из Final Fantasy X) присутствуют в мобильной версии игры. MA Bahamur Lv 1.jpg|Бахамур 1 уровня. MA Bahamur Maxed.jpg|Бахамур максимального уровня. MA Bahamut Lv 1.jpg|Бахамут L1 уровня. MA Bahamut Maxed.jpg|Бахамут максимального уровня. Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate В рамках коллаборации между Capcom и Square Enix, к Тэцуе Номуре обратились с просьбой разработать различные типы брони для игровых персонажей и их кошачьих спутников. Для Охотников-женщин Номура создал сет Анат, основанный на Бахамуте. Assassin's Creed: Origins Во время выполнения задания "Дар богов" Байек непреднамеренно переносит в Древний Египет Ардина Изунию из Final Fantasy XV. Прежде чем тот успевает сделать хоть что-то, появляется Багамут - Астрал мира Эос - нападает на Ардина и уносит его. Байек получает меч, щит и гибрид верблюда и чокобо. Прочее медиа 8-Bit Theater Бахамут - один из персонажей веб-комикса. Воины Света путешествуют, чтобы найти крысиный хвост (который, предположительно, может восстановить его силы) и, как и в оригинальной игре, получают новые классы. Бахамут, вероятно, также встречается с Матоей. Dead Fantasy В Dead Fantasy IV Юна призывает Бахамута в числе других призываемых существ, чтобы победить Касуми и клонов. Бахамут второй (после Ифрита) аэон, которого побеждают клоны. Товары по мотивам Бахамут - популярный образ для товаров по мотивам игр Final Fantasy, особенно для скульптур. В рамках Final Fantasy Creatures collections в Японии были выпущены небольшие фигурки Бахамута ЗЕРО и Нео-Бахамута. Фигурка Бахамута СИН (Advent Children) из коллекции "Monster Deluxe" была создана для Kotobukiya Такаюки Такеей. Ее высота - 7 дюймов с подставкой. Бахамут СИН также входит в коллекцию "Creatures Kai Vol. 1". Также были выпущены фигурки Бахамута из Final Fantasy VIII. Они выходили в двух вариантах: полностью раскрашенные и прозрачные. В версиях для японского рынка к фигуркам всех Стражей прилагались детали для сборки модели Рагнарёка. Багамут из Final Fantasy VIII также входил в первую серию Final Fantasy Master Creatures и выходит в двух вариантах раскраски: обычной и Тиамат. В коллекцию"Creatures Kai Vol. 2" входит фигурка Бахамута из Final Fantasy IX. Фигурка Бахамута из Final Fantasy X, выполненная Kotobukiya, изображает аэона во всех подробностях. При росписи были использованы металлизированные краски. Фигурка идет в комплекте с подставкой. Одной из редчайших фигурок считается сделанная вручную статуэтка Скволла и Бахамута, выпущенная Kotobukiya в 1999 году. У каждой статуэтки есть индивидуальный номер. Высота - примерно 400 мм. Bahamut zero merchandise.png|Бахамут ЗЕРО из Final Fantasy Creatures collection. Bahamut sin merchandise.jpg|Бахамут СИН "Monster Deluxe". Squall and bahamut statue.jpg|Transcendent Artists Collection: Final Fantasy VIII. Bahamut-statue-FFVIII.jpg|Статуэтка Бахамута из Final Fantasy VIII от Kotobukiya. Dark bahamut creatures vol 1.jpg|Темный Бахамут из Final Fantasy X в Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1. Bahamut ffx merchandise.jpg|Бахамут из Final Fantasy X. Bahamut-Variant.jpg|Бахамут FINAL FANTASY VARIANT Play Arts Kai. Этимология Бахамут (от арабского بهموت Bahamūt) - имя огромной рыбы в доисламской арабской мифологии. На этой плавающей по воде рыбе стоит бык Куджата с четырьмя тысячами глаз, ушей, ртов, языков, ног. От одной его ноги до другой путь длиной в 500 лет. На спине Куджаты растет рубиновая гора, на горе стоит ангел, над ним — шесть адов, затем земля и над ней семь небес. По другой версии мифа Бахамут - дракон, стоящий на ките по имени Ливаш. В игре Dungeons & Dragons образ Бахамута был переосмыслен. Сейчас он больше известен персонаж этой вселенной. Это бог драконов, добрый платиновый дракон, противоположность злой Тиамат - пятиглавой многоцветной королевы драконов. Различные версии Бахамутов в Компиляции Final Fantasy VII названы в честь японских истребителей: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rikugun_Ki-202 Ki-202 Shūsui Kai (秋水'改')], [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsubishi_A6M_Zero A6M Reishiki Kanjō Sentōki (零式艦上戦闘機)], [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyushu_J7W_Shinden J7W1 Shin'''den (震'電)] и [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsubishi_A7M_Reppuu A7M '''Re'ppū (烈風)]. Интересные факты *Бахамут - единственное призываемое существо в основных играх Final Fantasy, не принадлежащие ни к одной стихие. *Единственная игра, где нет Бахамута - Final Fantasy II. Однако в ней Виверн может быть приравнен к нему, потому что тоже является драконом, и игрок может использовать его как предмет, что похоже на призыв. *Согласно информации из Dissidia Final Fantasy, эволюция, которую проходит образ Бахамута в серии, означает, что он не может считаться просто драконом. *Бахамута часто называют самым могущественным призываемым существом франшизы, одним из ее символов. en:Bahamut de:Bahamut it:Bahamut ja:バハムート pt-br:Bahamut Категория:Регулярные призываемые существа Категория:Регулярные враги Категория:Драконы